Consumers purchase and use a wide variety of air fresheners or the like, with very little or no information about the compounds that these products are emitting into the breathable air space and that they are exposing their bodies to. At the same time, there is widespread interest in indoor air quality as more time is spent indoors and many people suffer allergies or chemical sensitivities to various materials. Presently, consumers have no convenient way to really know and control what compounds they are exposing themselves to by using air fresheners or similar products. Moreover, consumers have no convenient way, or no way at all, to control which compound, or which mix of compounds, are emitted into an air space for air freshening, air treatment, personal therapy, recreation, or for any other purpose.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for such applications, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art, and enhances the utility of air treatment in residences, offices, commercial spaces, industrial spaces, and so forth.